Katie Fitch- Unexpected
by Jabi07
Summary: Katie returns to Bristol but instead of going home she hideouts at Cooks feeling that he can understand how lost she is can Cook give her what she needs?


**Katie stood outside the block of flats looking up at the tall tower shivering from the gust of wind that appropriately blew by. She knew that he would welcome her even though they were never particularly close, she just knew that it was never in his nature to turn his back on friends as they were his family to him. She took a deep breath before climbing up the urine smelling stairs cursing under her breath whilst hoping that after all this painful tiring journey back home that he was in after all. Once she had reached the right floor she headed anxiously down the long corridor, feeling self conscious as a group of boys whistles and make disgusting remarks as she walks pass, normally she would of made a clever remark but they seemed not the type to provoke in anyway so she continued down the far bottom of the corridor stopping at the very last door. This was it she thought as she sighs heavily ringing the small doorbell that was barely hanging on,**

**"I'm coming!" Cook says before unlatching the door Katie could tell that he was taken aback by her standing here, but cook being cook he smiled goofily at me and pulled me into his warm embracing arms,**

**"Katiekins! Never thought I see your gorgeous face back round these parts again!" Katie pulled out his arms and looked at Cook**

**"Well it's complicated! So you fucking letting me inside or do you let all your guests stand outside to fucking catch pneumonia!"**

**"Ah of course! Where are my fucking manners come on in Katiekins!" Cook says letting Katie come inside the warm flat, cook watched as a depressed looking Katie headed straight to the small scabby sofa and cautiously sat, her nose crinkled slightly making cook smile at her,**

**"Okay what the fuck you doing down here when you could be living it up with that fella of yours!" Katie's face fell as she remembered opening her bedroom door to see her boyfriend fucking his stupid receptionist, and the smug look he gave her when he noticed Katie standing in a stunned horror feeling a cold tingle running down her spine, Katie shakes her head slightly and focuses back on being here in Cooks house,**

**"I'm not with him anymore...He was fucking someone else" Katie stood up and spoke before Cook could reply,**

**"Got any booze?"**

**"It's me your talking to of course I got fucking booze!" Cook turned to a dusty cabinet and pulled out a huge bottle of tequila and some shot glasses,**

**"You stay here as long as you like!"**

**"How did you know that I wanted to stay here?"**

**"We'll why else would you be here darling, anyway like I said you hideout here for as long as you like!" Katie smiled appreciatively over at cook as he handed her a shot glass not judging or criticising her! Unlike her mother who constantly passes judgement on every little thing she does.**

**"To getting rid of a useless prick!" Katie announces as she raises her shot glass Cook going the same before clinking the glasses together before knocking them back,**

**"You know what Kate you are better of getting rid!"**

**"I was close to having something...And I just fucking walked away!"**

**"I thought you said that he cheated on you"**

**"He did. But I never said that it was perfect did I! I just said that it was something!" Katie doubled over as the overwhelming pain came shooting through her, making Cook who understood exactly what she was feeling wrap his arms around her holding her tightly both to support and comfort her. Later on that night Cook sat on The edge of his small bed watching her sleeping, she looked so peaceful all her frown lines faded and a light smile on her face making Cook wonder what or if she was dreaming about! Even though in the past they had never been particularly close but Cook had felt that he had known her more better than all of his friends simply because he had more in common with her than Katie would like to admit, that's why Cook knew that there were more to this story than Katie was letting on. Cook highly doubted that Katie was in love with him so was bugged by why she seemed so het up about dumping him especially as he cheated on her, as Katie wasn't the type to get played by arseholes like this dick! Then it somehow occurred to him, he remembered Naomi telling me well letting slip that Katie couldn't have kids, which made feel really sorry for her as that is always the one thing Katie has always wanted a loving husband and kids of her own. That must be it! Cook thought as he tried fitting the pieces together, she must of wanted to marry him and try settling down Cook knew he had to find out tomorrow but how does he ask Katie without letting in on the fact that Naomi told him bout her not able to bare children.**


End file.
